This project is for the pharmacokinetic evaluation in man and dog of Phase I anticancer agents. This will be accomplished by: using both radiolabeled and non-radiolabeled drug; developing methods for separating the parent drug from its metabolites; isolating the major metabolites from urine and plasma and identifying these metabolites by mass spectral and other methods; examining selected animal and human tissues for their role in the metabolic process; developing suitable analytical methodology for both radiolabeled and non-radiolabeled drugs; and quantitating the absorption, distribution, and excretion of the drug in cancer patients and in dogs.